That Tommy Gun Stole My Heart
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Edward is in the Italian Mafia in present day N.Y.C. He takes Bella hostage, and they bond strongly. Not sure about category. Mostly Edward's POV. Now rated M for partial lemons, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this will be the first chapter to 'That Tommy Gun Stole My Heart'. Seriously though-in real life...I love the mob! They are so sexy when they handle those Tommy Guns! When I watched 'Deadliest Warrior' when they were on...I nearly had an orgasm from that freaking Tommy Gun!!! Something's wrong with me! Plus...if you've seen it, the winner at the end is freaking SEXY!!!!! Not as sexy as any of the Cullen's though. Okay, so I'm combining my love of all things Edward, and my love of violence! Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: *Sobbing* I WANT TO OWN IT!!!!**

**EPOV**

Chief Swan was paying for his actions. No one makes a fool of Edward Cullen. And I mean NO ONE!!! So...I had Emmett get his daughter. She was very pretty...I suppose. But, she was the only one that was close enough to him. Emmett came in with Isabella over his shoulder. She was tied up, and I could see that he had put a rag over her mouth to keep her quiet. I stood up, and watched Emmett leave. She had wide eyes, and looked around.

"Hello dear Isabella." I popped my neck, and cracked my knuckles. "We're going to get Charlie bad." I smirked, and almost felt bad when she started crying. "Don't cry-it'll all be over soon." I pulled my beloved Tommy Gun out, and smirked at her again.

**A/N: Short, and sucks-I know!!!!! I think it'll get better later on. If you guys want me to continue that is! I might make this one an 'M' rating later on. Review, and/or go onto my poll on my page to vote for your choice. Thank you for reading!!!**

**~Doris~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am really impressed with you guys!!! Even after a little bit of posting, you guys still looked at my story!!! I feel so happy!!! **

**Disclaimer: This thing just rubs it in my face that I don't own Twilight. :(**

**EPOV**

_I heard someone knock on the door softly. I frowned, and looked up._

_"Um...whose there?" I snapped, taking my baseball bat from behind the night-stand. There was the knocking again. I opened the door, and saw Isabella there...in a very revealing dress._

_"You made me wait." she said. I gulped, and heard the bat drop to the floor. She walked towards me, and pushed me back onto my bed. She climbed over so her full lips were right over mine. "I love a little danger." she muttered, and placed her lips onto mine..._

I snapped up, screaming. Did I just dream that about _Isabella!?!?_ Last night...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I don't know whether it was the soft whimpering sounds that came out of her mouth while I prepared the gun...or the cream and roses skin I saw on her face, and neck she tempted me with...or even those chocolate brown eyes. I think-personally-it was the eyes. I rubbed my face with my hands. I could always kill...hell! It was what I did all the time. But...something about this girl...I don't know. I had eventually that night, put her into the spare room, right next to mine. The doors and windows were locked everywhere. But, I still tied her up tightly. I can't believe that I actually brought her to my own, private estate either! It was...I can't get over it. I looked at the wall directly in front of me. She was sleeping on the other side. I helped her get ready for bed. I didn't flinch, or do anything when she spit in my face. I didn't do anything when she slapped me across the face. I didn't do anything!!! That was what pissed me off the most. That she could do anything, and I wouldn't even care. Hell...if she really asked, I would let her go. WHAT!?!? I can't let her go!!! Not now!!!! I groaned, and hit my pillow a few times. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, and willed myself to go to sleep. Anything to get rid of these feelings! Whatever they may be. All I know is one thing: I can't let Isabella Swan-with her cream and roses skin, and her chocolate eyes-leave...not yet. She may be the last key to the puzzle.

**A/N: Sorry. I know it's short. But...it's defininetly going to be turning to 'M' soon. Edward's dreams are going to be a little...kinky in a bit. I know it's short...I don't have the plot worked out exactly to perfection yet. But, I'll work on it(if you read my other stories, then I'll do those too!) hard. I think I might do this whole story with an EPOV. What do you think? What do you think of this story?!**

**Review, and tell me what you think!!!! **

**Reviewers get: **

**Emmett bear hugs**

**A lick from Jacob(in wolf form)**

**A head bump from Jasper(a soft tap on the head with his own)**

**A doctor exam from Carlisle**

**And...*drum roll***

**A KISS FROM EDWARD!!!!!**

**Hope you like it!!! **

**Thanks for reading!!! **

**:-)**

**~Doris~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is where Edward's dreams get a little...bad. I'm changing it to present day(although it's a little un-realistic) because I don't know how else to have these dreams. I don't know what it was like in the 20's. Thanks for the response to this story, as well as the rest of them if you read them!!! Thanks again!!!**

**Disclaimer: No. Stephenie Meyer-I wish I were you. **

**EPOV**

_"Mmmm. Edward..." Isabella purred to me, kissing down my bare chest-when was that taken off?_

_"Isabella...you make me feel so good." I growled, taking her hair tightly into my hands._

_"Tell me what you want Edward." she looked at me from under her lashes, her hands were dangerously close to the bulge in my pants. "I can give you what you want Edward..." she moved back up my chest...she was teasing me. I brought my lips to her neck...her creamy neck. "That feels so good Edward..." she wrapped her hands tightly in my hair...tugging at it. I moaned into her chest, moving the straps of the skimpy dress down. She pulled away, and wagged her finger at me. "Ah ah ah." I frowned at her._

_"Well...why the hell not?" I snapped at her. She smirked at me once, before leaving. _

My eyes shot open, and I breathed heavily. It was light out now. The time on my clock said 9:30 a.m. I think it was time to get up. But...the bulge in my pajama pants stopped me. I sighed, and dropped my head into my hands. I got up, and took a quick shower. As I dried off, and got dressed, I could hear Isabella whimpering again. What about that made my heart break? I unlocked the door to her room, and she snapped her head to mine, breathing heavily.

"Good morning Isabella." I said pleasantly, grinning at her. I began to untie her hands, and let her sit up. Her feet were still tied. She began to rub her hands as I untied her mouth. "Did you sleep well?" please speak...damn. She nodded, and rubbed her wrists gently. "Do you need to use the restroom?" I asked politely, going to untie her ankles. She nodded again, and rubbed her ankles. I picked her up-her feet weren't going to be ready to walk yet-and went to the bathroom. "The windows are locked, and I'll be waiting outside the door." I put her on her feet gently, and she wobbled. I leaned against the wall, and heard as she brushed her teeth and used the toilet. I then heard the shower running after that. I sat on the bed, and waited for her to finish. The shower turned off, and I heard her step out, then she screamed as she hit the floor with a thump. I got up at once, and opened the door. She was sitting on the floor, with the towel wrapped tightly around her. "It can get a little slippery. Sorry." I helped her up-ah...those legs- and walked her out to the bedroom. The door was still open, and she looked like she was going to run. "If you ran, then you'd get sick from only the towel, and you'd never find your way home anyway. It's a pretty private estate." I warned, raising an eyebrow at her. She huffed, and looked down. "Come with me." I took her hand, and walked her to my room. She whimpered again, and stumbled ahead, crashing into me. We both fell to the floor-the towel fell off. She whined in response, and raced to get the towel. She scrambled up, and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her. What had I done now?

*_*()()()()*_*

"Isabella?" I had been hearing her sobs nearly all day. I didn't like it-it made me feel even more of a monster then. I knocked on the door again, and it finally jerked open. "Oh-Isabella...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she jerked me in by my shirt collar, and slapped me. I looked down, and gulped. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy." she was naked, when she opened the door, I just realized that she didn't have any clothes for her own. I had some small boxers, and a t-shirt for her to wear, "Um...yeah. Sorry if the clothes are a little too big. This is the smallest that I still have. I'll have Alice get you some clothes later." I explained. She took them, and got changed right in front of me. I made myself look away, so I wouldn't react in an un-gentleman-y way. She quietly sat on the bed, and looked down, shaking her head slowly. She began mouthing words-will she never speak? "Don't you know how to talk?" I snapped at her, making her jump. She nodded quickly-still looking down. "Then...I suggest you talk..." nothing, "NOW!" She breathed heavily.

"The big man...told me not to speak before. I thought I was supposed to stay quiet." she whispered to the ground. I never knew that a voice could do that to me. Her voice was like bells...wonderful, chiming bells. She was perfect. My Isabella was perfect. WHAT!!!??? Did I just call her _My Isabella? _She's not mine-and I knew it. God dammit! I need to go away...maybe see if Tanya's willing to see me again?

**A/N: Remember: It's present day now! Don't forget!!!!! Edward is slowly falling in love with her, and he's afraid of that. Hope you liked it!!! Tell me what you thought!!!**

**~Doris~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reaction for this story! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. I wish. Curse you Stephenie Meyer!**

**EPOV**

"Ungh. Edward. Yes...I'm gonna...ungh...FUCK!!!" Tanya clamped around me, as her orgasm rocked through her. I imagined Isabella under me as I thrust into her two more times as I released into the condom. I panted, and rolled off of her. Tanya kissed my chest gently, and slowly.

"Thanks Tanya. I'll see you around." I stood up, going to her bathroom. I washed off in her shower quickly and when I stepped out, she was already there, getting ready to shower herself. That's all I needed Tanya for. I just needed her when I had to get my mind off of something. But, Isabella was in my mind the whole time. I was scared-if I was being truthful. And that had never happened before. I drove slowly (not like me at all) to the house. I knew Alice had went and gotten her mass amounts of clothes. Alice was more than happy to oblige. She loved shopping. I entered the house, and stopped in front of Isabella's temporary room. I heard Alice giggling in there. Then-a soft giggle. It definitely wasn't Alice...I had never heard it before. I knocked on the door softly, and bit my lip. The giggling abruptly stopped. Alice opened it, and peeked out.

"Hey Edward." she smiled. I peeked behind her.

"How is she?" I raised an eyebrow, still trying to look behind her. Alice stood on her toes, and blocked me from looking into the room. Needless to say-she wasn't very successful. "Alice-move." I demanded. She looked down, and let me in. Isabella was sitting on a chair, she had make-up on, and her hair was in soft waves. She looked up at me and once our eyes met, she looked down at once, gulping. "Hello Isabella. I'm sorry for my absence-I assume that Alice took good care of you?" I asked. She nodded, and I clenched my teeth, "You _can_ talk you know. Don't listen to what Emmett said anymore."

"Okay." her voice was just a whisper-but still perfect.

"I don't think I ever really got to introduce myself, did I?" I shook my head-I felt bad that I had forgotten my manners. especially for someone like her...a girl who is perfect. She shook her head.

"No-you didn't." she muttered into her lap. I walked over to her, and stuck my hand out to her.

"I am Edward Cullen. Very nice to meet you Miss Isabella." she took my hand silently, and shook once. I brought her hand to my lips, and kissed the back of he hand gently. Her skin was so soft. She cleared her throat. I let her hand go-she was blushing, and had a half-smile playing on her soft lips-I mean...they looked pretty soft...not that I had thought about her lips...okay-I had.

"Bella." she whispered as I turned on my heel to leave. I furrowed my brows, and turned to her.

"What?"

"I don't like Isabella-people call me Bella." she was still looking down-and talking quietly into her lap.

"Well...Bella is a beautiful name." I commented. Before I had thought about it completely, I pushed my lips to her cheek. Her skin was soft there too-and warm. From blushing I suppose. "I'll bring your dinner up shortly." I said. Alice was still waiting for her. And I had a goofy grin on my face-I could feel it. I had kissed Isabella-I mean...Bella.

**BPOV**

He kissed me! I was kind of mad of course. He decided to take me away from my family-and he kisses me? He was trying to be a gentleman now? I think that-under different circumstances-I would really like him a lot. I was scared when he was about to shoot me. I thought that it would be the end. No more Charlie...no more Renee...no more Jacob...no anybody. I would be dead, and I wouldn't be able to tell them any last words...I wouldn't be able to tell them that I love them. I mean-what is his problem anyway? He thinks he can take me away, and then be all gentleman? I hated it because I blushed when he kissed my hand. And I blushed harder when he kissed my cheek. Alice was nice though. She was very hyper, and loved to do my make-up. She did it, and she was so concentrated on it...yet she was talking to me happily. I had to get out...and soon.

**EPOV**

I made lasagna (yes-I _can_ cook.) for her. I hope she liked it. God...I sound like a 13 year old girl right now. I served it on a tray, and walked up the steps. She was still in her room. I had considered letting her out, but I didn't want to risk her leaving. My hands were full, so I kicked the door a few times-sounded enough like a knock to me.

"Isa-" crap. She liked Bella, "I mean...Bella! Will you open the door please?" I called. The door opened slowly, and she looked down at the floor. "Would you like your dinner now? I hope you like lasagna." I pushed the tray toward her slightly. She nodded, and let me in. She stood there, and I put the tray on the night stand. She had her arms wrapped around her body, and she rubbed her bare arms-she looked...unsure. "Well...come eat, then." I laughed as I sat on the bed. She walked slowly over to the bed, and awkwardly sat down-taking a plate and picked at it with her fork, "I promise-I didn't poison it." I swore. She still looked unsure. I took my own fork, and took a small piece off before popping it in my mouth. When I didn't die, she slowly put a piece in her mouth. We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate out lasagna. When we were done she sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting on them. She was chewing on her bottom lip slowly, while she looked around the room. Anywhere but at me. "Hey." I muttered. She looked up, I had to do it now. I moved closer to her...my eyes locked on hers. I leaned in slowly, and cautiously, my breathing becoming erratic as my eyes flashed down to her lips. I was inches from her, and I could feel her heavy breathing against my face. I was about to push my lips to hers when she backed up slightly.

"Stop." she whispered. I gulped and looked down-pulling my hair in my hands.

"Shit-I'm...I'm sorry Isabella." I muttered, getting up, "I'll just leave you alone-good night." I walked out, and locked the door. So she couldn't leave-I had to keep her here. I had to see if she was what I was looking for.

**A/N: Okay. So, you got some insight into Bella's mind. I'm feeling really good now! Why? Because while I was writing this, there was thunder...so that made me think about baseball. HA! Okay...hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!!!**

**~Doris~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are great! And thanks from the...odd love from mrs. edward cullen ldc (you know who you are!). You guys are great, and thank you. This is one of my favorite stories (mostly because I get to write sexy...Tommy Gun handling Edward!) to write! So-I'm glad that you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: You all know it's not me! **

**EPOV**

_"Ungh...Edward..." Bella's beautiful, naked body writhed underneath me as I ravished her body. "Fuck yes!" she moaned, and raked her nails into my back. She just fucking swore...and it was the sexiest, most erotic thing that I've ever heard come from her soft, pink lips. "Oh! EDWARD!" her orgasm rode out through her body, and in 2 more quick thrusts, I released into her. I rolled over, and took her in my arms._

_"I love you Isabella." I muttered before kissing her temple. _

_"I love you too." she muttered back sleepily. "Hey? Want to-_

My dream was interrupted by a loud screaming coming from the room next to mine. I dashed up in a flash, and raced to the room-ignoring my hardness. I unlocked the door as quickly as I could, and ran to the bed. Isa-dammit!-Bella was curled in a ball, I could see her tear soaked face as she panted. I picked her up in my arms, and rocked her.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Just-don't hurt the people I love! I'd do anything!" she gripped my shoulders, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Of course Is-Bella! Anything." I promised.

"Thank you." she panted, and hugged my neck. I rubbed her back slowly.

"Anything for you." I swore. In response, she just hugged me tighter.

***_*()()*_***

Over the next 2 weeks, Bella (I finally got to saying Bella after the first few days, after saying it in the mirror to myself, and her practicing with me) and I became great friends...almost. Well, she saw it as friends. I still had those dreams (they got kinkier as the days wore on-dreams of her riding me, and me-plunging into her from behind) and I was still madly in love with her. I figured it out after the first week. Every night, when she was finally asleep-I would peek into her door, and whisper 'Good Night Bella. I love you so much'. I wish she would just...get it already! She would bring a book from the library, and spend the day in my office-reading. She wouldn't even try to leave. I would make her dinner every night, and she would join me at the dining room table happily. We never brought up the subject of her family. Instead-talking about mine fondly. She wanted to meet them. I knew possibly every thing about her after those two weeks. It was a calm Saturday afternoon, and we were sitting in my office. I looked up to see Bella lying upside down on the couch-so her legs were thrown across the back, and her hair was just touching the floor. "Bella..." I warned, "That can't be safe." I took my glasses off, and walked over to her. She smiled widely at me-showing me all of her perfect, white teeth.

"Sorry." she snapped, "But...I'm staying like this." she crossed her arms across her chest, and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh," I sang, "How mature Bella." I raised my eyebrows, "There is only one way to solve immaturity." I sat next to her, and she finally sat up.

"Which is?" she raised her eyebrow. I slowly made my way to her sides, and once I reached them-I tickled her without stopping. She gasped for air, and squirmed in my grip, but I had her in a cage under me. I finally stopped, and looked into her eyes. I unconsciously wet my lips, which drew her chocolate eyes down to my lips, and back up to my eyes. We were both leaning in, very slowly. And when I finally pushed my lips to hers...I was about to explode. Her soft lips were so perfect. They slowly began to move together, her fingers entwined their way into my hair, and began pushing herself into me. I lowered, so my body was lying on her-but my weight was off of her. We kissed like that for a few minutes, and then her heated center was at the tip of my throbbing erection. She froze, and backed away. She looked down at the full tent I was sporting, and pushed me off of her with a soft grunt. She stood up, and went to leave before she came back to me, and slapped my face. "Your a pig." she growled, and began walking away. I pushed myself off the couch, and chased after her. Because-I may have been in love with her...but my anger got the better of me-and _no one_ makes a fucking fool of Edward Cullen. I caught up to her, and pushed her against the wall roughly.

"Nobody fucking says that about me." I growled, and before I knew it, I had slapped her across the face. I took a hold of the front of her shirt, "You take that back right now-you fucking bitch! You better take it back!" I yelled in her face. She was crying, and pushing herself into the wall-away from me. I was pulled back into reality, and panted hard, "Bella..." I said in a softer tone. "Bella...I...I..." I sank to my knees, and stared at the floor. The next thing I had heard was the distinct sound of the door slamming. Please...don't let her leave...Bella...I'm sorry. My anger...I'm so sorry Bella. That was...Please don't go...

**A/N: Yes...Edward hit Bella. And called her a bitch. But, that's this Edward right now. He can be really charming, and shit-but his anger gets to him. I'm sorry, but I had to do that. It's kind of essential to the plot. So...if you want to bitch, and moan about how Edward would never do that-go right ahead. I will tell you the same thing-It's essential to the plot line! mrs. edward cullen ldc-was that dream scene kinky enough for ya? ;) I hope you guys don't hate me for making Edward seem like a total douche bag for hitting Bella, and calling her degrading names. I'm also sorry if the dream scenes aren't...accurate. 'Cause...I'm new at writing this shit so...*shrugs* sorry. And Edward with glasses? That is almost as sexy as Edward with a Tommy Gun. Ha. I'm sorry again!!! Okay-my wrist hurts now (I was writing nearly all day) so I'm gonna leave you there! OH! I heard one clap of thunder today! YEA BABY! MORE BASEBALL!!!!**

**~Doris~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who read this story-thanks for the love. And thanks for not freaking out about Edward hitting Bella. You guys seriously rock my socks!!! This chapter...well, let's just say this: Edward and Bella get a little personal. And it's really awkward cause I'm a girl, writing from a guys POV on...'pleasuring' a girl. So, I'll just write about what I would like-no love!-Edward to do to me! lol. So...sorry if it sucks. And just a warning to you who are getting a little too excited: He doesn't get farther than below the waist!!!!! OH! BONUS: Charlie is in this chapter!!!! That should make you all squeal like little fangirls!!!! If you're wondering-Charlie is the bomb!!! He's funny, and awkward...and he has a sweet 'stash!!! I am Team Charlie (Well-not really! Team Switzerland!!!!). **

**Disclaimer: The only thing Twilight related I own is the image of Edward Cullen shooting a Tommy Gun. **

**EPOV**

"I hit her Jasper." I confided to my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, while we were working out that Saturday. "I mean-I fucking love her...and I hit her...and she now-she refuses to eat anything I cook her, and won't talk to me." I sighed, and shook my head. It had been a week since I hit Bella-Alice was with her today...I hope she eats something.

"I don't know what to say about that dude." he shrugged. I grimaced, and grunted as I lifted the weights.

"Thanks for the support man." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you make her a romantic dinner-you know, candles, romantic music-all that shit." Jasper was married to Alice-he was always making her mad, so he was always having 'romantic' evenings with her. So I expected him to know this shit.

"Is she gonna eat any of it though?" I asked, and put the weights back. I stood up, and wiped the sweat that had accumulated from lifting off my forehead.

"Why don't you take her out then?" he went to lie down on the bench. I snorted at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Are you fucking nuts? She'll make a scene, and tell someone that I took her-I'll be put in jail." I shook my head sharply as he began lifting.

"Then...I don't know man!" he threw the weights down, and sat up, "I'm telling you what to do-and you keep shooting them down. What do you want me to do?" he shrugged, and glared at me.

"You want me to slap you too?" I joked, and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled once.

"Why don't you let her watch you cook then?" he suggested before lying back down.

"You know what Jazz?" I asked.

"I'm a genius, and you've never met anyone as smart as me before?" he interrupted me.

"Ha. Right." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "No-that's actually a really smart idea." I frowned and looked at the floor-what should I make her?

"I know. But-I'm still the smartest guy you've met right?" he made sure. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure Jasper-whatever you say."

***_*()()*_***

"Bella?" I knocked on the door quietly. No answer, "Bella? Please-I'm sorry for what I did. I'm coming in now." I unlocked the door, and found her facing the wall away from me. I sat cautiously on the edge of the bed-she scooted closer to the edge, "Bella...I'm really sorry. My anger gets the best of me sometimes. And-I know that's a really crappy excuse for what I did." I shook my head, "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me? If you're worrying if I'm going to kill you-then you're more than willing to watch me...if you wish." I looked at the cover, and picked at it with my fingers. She slowly sat up, and looked at me.

"Can I cook?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course you can! Come on! Let's go to the kitchen!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. We slowly walked out to the kitchen. "Make whatever you want!" I said when we walked into the kitchen. She looked around in awe, and smiled. I sat on one of the island stools, and watched as she bustled around the kitchen. She looked so at home in here. She was so beautiful. It didn't even seem that long until she put the finished meal of chicken breast, and salad with a fork and knife laying on the sides of the plates. "Oh! Thanks Bella. Let me go set up the table quickly-wait here." I jumped down, and went to the dining room. I lit the two candles, and turned on Debussy (I had learned she enjoyed his music). At once-Clair de Lune filled the room. I dimmed the lights, and walked back to the kitchen. She was taking deep breathes, and mumbling something under her breath. It sounded something like, 'Don't let him get to you Bella!' and 'He's just a guy' then 'Yeah! A guy who you love!' Yeah-because she really loves me-does she? "Um...Bella?" she jumped, and turned around. I took both plates, and led her to the dining room. She gasped and looked at me with an open mouth.

"Wow." she muttered. I led her to her chair, and pulled it out for her, "Thanks." she blushed, and looked at the table.

"No problem." I sat in my own seat, and we began eating quietly. All you could hear was the sounds of forks and knives scraping plates for a few minutes, I had to break the silence. Unfortunately, Bella felt the same way.

She said, "I'm sorry." at the same time I said, "This is yummy." I laughed, and let her talk.

"Why are you sorry?" I frowned slightly.

"Well-I wasn't talking, or eating anything...and I slapped you last week too." she blushed, and looked down.

"Bella...I deserved to be slapped-I shouldn't of...kissed you in the first place anyway..." _What are you talking about!? Of course you should've kissed her! _Shut up mind. "And my body reacted to you in a less than gentleman-y way. If I was in your place, I would've done the same thing." I shrugged slightly. _Did you just say you wanted to be in her place? To be a girl!? HA! That's hilarious! _I didn't! I said _if_ I was in her place I would've done the same. I looked into her face, and was shocked when she looked mad.

"Are you saying you regret kissing me?!" she crossed her arms in a huff. She looked adorable-like an angry kitten.

"NO! Of course not I...I'm saying I regret my body's reaction, and...I'm sorry for hitting you." I explained in a rush.

"Oh! So-now you're saying that your body thinks I'm a good kisser-but you wish I wasn't!" she glared at me.

"Bella! What are you...? Yes?" her eyes widened, and she began breathing hard, "I mean-NO! I don't-What are you even saying?! This is hurting my brain!" I put my head on the table with a 'bang'. She shocked me yet again, with a small giggle. I peeked up, and saw her start to laugh. "Are you laughing at me Bella?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." she nodded, and grabbed her sides as she laughed. I began laughing with her-because when she was happy, I was happy. "I'm sorry..." she wiped a tear away, and sighed, "It's just that...you got so confused....that was so funny." she shook her head, and chuckled once.

"Okay-let me say this: I'm sorry Bella. I'm glad for my bodily reaction. I...love you Bella. There's no one else I'd rather be with. I'm glad that we met in the first place-even under the circumstances." I shook my head, and put my hand over hers, "I love you so much Bella." I admitted in a small voice. When I looked up, tears were falling out of her eyes, I knelt next to her, and wiped her eyes, "Bella! What's wrong?!" I asked as I wiped her eyes, "Why in the world are you crying?! You don't have to say it back! I-" Bella interrupted me by pushing her lips to mine furiously. They moved together for a few seconds before she pulled back, and looked me in the eye.

"Me too." she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I love you too Edward." I was frozen. How could she...when did she...Bella interrupted me again by pushing her lips back to mine. I put my hand on the back of her neck, and tentatively pushed my tongue over her bottom lip-begging for entrance. She froze up, so I pushed her lips open with my tongue. I massaged her tongue with my own...oh god. She tasted so good...like...like...I can't even explain it. Her hands were on my hair-well...more like tangled up in my hair. She tugged my hair gently, and that did it. I moaned into her mouth, and she froze again. I pulled back, panting as I kissed down her jaw to her soft neck. I was right, her skin was soft. I caressed her arms gently.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What?" she was panting just as hard as I was. I pulled back, and she frowned at me. I laughed, and tapped her nose with my finger.

"Um...how would you like to stay in my room instead of yours?" Oh...crap! Did I just say that?!

"I...guess." she shrugged. I smiled, and kissed her gently. We went back to eating after a few minutes.

"Bella." I sighed. She frowned, and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Bella-you silly girl." I shook my head, "I just enjoy saying your name. Is that a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrow. I watched as she pursed her lips.

"I...suppose not." she shrugged.

"Good. Because I'll be saying your name a lot." I smirked at her. She smirked back at me.

"Well-you better get used to it too." she raised her own eyebrow.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oh!" she gasped after a few minutes of eating, "Thanks for liking my chicken." she winked.

"What are you-"

"This is yummy." she mocked in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, listening to her beautiful laugh.

***_*()()*_***

I made the bed again. For the 3rd time that evening. Bella was taking a shower in her room, and I was making sure that everything in this room was perfect. She had to like it. I didn't want her to hate me. How could she love me, though? I kidnapped her! A knock on the door took me out of my thoughts. I nearly ran to the door, and flung it open. Bella stood there in shorts, and a tank top.

"Bella." I sighed, "Come on in!" I waved her in. She walked in awkwardly, and I hugged her gently. She was being all...awkward about everything. "Bella...you can relax." I attempted to calm her down, "I won't try anything that makes you uncomfortable." I promised. She finally relaxed, and nodded sweetly. "Are you tired?" I asked kindly.

"Um...not really." she said sheepishly, "Maybe we could..." she shook her head sharply then, blushing madly. "Never mind." she grimaced.

"What?" I frowned, "Bella-you can tell me anything." I took her hands, and softly rubbed the back with my thumbs.

"Um..." she blushed harder, "Just-don't laugh at me okay?" I nodded, and furrowed my brows together. "Maybe...we could...try that...kissing thing again?" she looked down at the floor-I didn't even think it was possible for her face to get redder, when she proved me wrong, just by doing that-it didn't look healthy.

"Of course Bella!" I lifted up her chin, and felt the tips of my ears heating up, "I was...actually wondering the same thing." I said sheepishly, and rubbed her cheekbones with my thumbs, "Please stop blushing...it doesn't look healthy." I pleaded. Her face was so warm...this can't be good. She took a few deep breathes before her face returned back to it's normal shade. I took her hand, and walked to the bed. We went to the middle, and lay against the pillows. I turned to her, and put my hand on the back of her neck again gently. Her hands went up to my neck, and started to stroke my hair. Mmm...that felt so good. Our lips met, and softly began to move together. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened almost at once. Our tongues met, and began to massage each other. Slowly, my hand began moving down her neck, and to her waist. I pulled back minutely.

"Can I?" I asked-my lips were still on hers.

"Can you what?" she breathed. I ghosted my palm over her breast, I barely touched it. "Oh...sure." she mumbled. I moved to the hem of her shirt, and began kissing every new piece of skin I saw softly. I removed the shirt after a second, and noticed that she decided against wearing a bra. Her nipples stood fully erect before me. I was harder than ever. I began palming at them, and slowly, my mouth attached to it. She gasped, and moaned. My tongue flicked at her right nipple, while I pulled at her left one. She was moaning, and when I began kissing down her stomach, her breathing accelerated, she squirmed. Then groaned when I began moving back up. She huffed, and turned so her side was to me.

"Come on Bella..." I muttered, and began kissing her spine gently. She squirmed, and got up. I panicked for a moment, thinking she was going to leave. But, she just moved the covers away, and lay down, her back-now covered by the blanket-still facing me. "Bella..." I sang, and skimmed my nose down her cheek, and to her neck, to her back that was barely showing.

"Edward-you're cruel...and I hate you now." she turned to me, and crossed her arms, "So-take that!" she smirked, then looked around for her shirt that I had thrown to my side table. Her face lit up, and she leaned over to reach for it. It stopped her, and rested on her, without my weight crushing her. "Can I have my shirt?" she snapped.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. She glared at me. I was smirking at her.

"Sit up." she said simply. I frowned, and sat on my knees gently. She took my shirt off of me, and slid it on her own body, "Thank you-your business is greatly appreciated. Goodnight Mr. Cullen." she smirked back at me, and went to lying with her side-back towards me, and all.

"You're a sneaky one Mrs. Cullen." I smirked, then froze. Did I just...refer to her as my wife? Great-she's really gonna kill me now.

"Did you just call me Mrs. Cullen?" she frowned slightly. I gulped and nodded slowly, she pushed her lips to mine gently, "Isabella Cullen...has a nice ring to it. I like that." she smirked, and then rolled back onto her side. Okay...what just happened? I think that I...called her my wife, and she said she liked it? What is up with this girl?! She's going to be one to keep me on my toes.

**CHARLIEPOV **

Damn Cullen. I hate him. How _dare_ he take my Bella away from me?! Who knows what he's doing to my baby girl. I had never seen Renee so worried in her life before. And with Bella as our daughter-I'm shocked that she hasn't got over the fact that Bella was always getting hurt on her own. But this was...I don't care that I had 'made a fool' out of him-as the note that was left had said, and I quote:

_Swan, _

_No one makes a fucking fool out of me._

_I'll be taking your daughter out of your hands for the time being._

_Edward Cullen_

Fucking...dirty son of a bitch. What if he's raped her numerous times-my stomach did flips at the thought. What if he sold her to somebody? Who worked her as a slave-one for cleaning, and one for sex-my stomach had tightened into a knot by this point. What if...he's killed her? That was the worst. I blanched, and vomited into the toilet at the thought. I had never been so worried. She was gone for 3 weeks. I needed to know that she was at least safe...I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't killed, or a slave, or being raped. I want my baby back. And I'll be sure to give Edward Cullen a piece of my mind when I get her back.

**A/N: Charlie is so cool-is he not? And before you ask-I do not have a thing for Charlie. He's just a chill guy you know? So that brings me to this: Besides Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Bella, Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Jake and...well that's it. But, who's your favorite Twilight character? Other than the one's listed above. Mine is-obviously-Charlie Swan!!!! OH! I might not be able to update for a little while because my cousins and uncle are coming to visit. I haven't seen them in a year, and I don't think I'll be able to update. I'll try to update a little when their here, so if I'm not able to-I'll see you then. Hope you like it!!!**

**~Doris~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned it-would I be here now?...Thought so...**

**EPOV**

"Okay-I love you." I held Bella's face, and pecked her lips.

"Don't go..." she whimpered, holding my hands in place. I sighed, and looked into her hurt eyes.

"Bella...I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." I promised, rubbing my thumbs along her cheekbones. She held my hands tighter, and looked down. That's when I saw the tears.

_Shit. _

I sighed again, and kissed away the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry Bella. I _swear_ I'll be back soon. I have to go." I said quietly. "Please don't cry...please..." I pleaded with her.

"Don't go-and I won't cry." she said through her tears.

I sighed, and held my head back. Leave it to Bella to make a big deal about this. My bag was packed, and by the door. The car with my helpers were waiting in the driveway. This included: Mike, Emmett, and Jasper. We needed to take care of some business-somebody didn't pay us back on time. They need to be dealt with. Now...we won't kill them. They just need to be taught a lesson. These past few days with Bella has been great...but I can't forget about my line of work. She gasped, and smiled widely, "You're staying!" she said happily, and hugged my neck. I sighed sadly, and unhooked her arms-putting them to her side.

"Bella no-I'm really sorry. I _have_ to go. Please...I'm sorry Bella. I'll see you later." I pecked her lips once more, "I love you so much." I whispered against her lips. "I love you." I kissed her again, and turned to the door. I picked up my bag, and was about to open the door when I heard her.

"Edward!" she called. I turned, and dropped my bag as I saw her running towards me. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her feet around my waist, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Bella!" I said shocked, and kissed her neck, "It's okay! I'll be back soon. I promise. It's okay. Shh...It's okay." I tried to soothe her. She began crying into my hair. This is killing me. "Bella...don't cry. Please. Bella...I'll be back soon." I rubbed her back, and kissed her cheek. She backed her face away, and looked into my eyes. "It's going to be okay-I promise. I'll be back soon." I rubbed her back, and pleaded with my eyes. "Bella...don't cry. This is killing me. Please." I pleaded with her. She sniffed, and nodded.

"I don't want you to go." she sobbed.

"I know Bella-but I assure you...I _will_ be back. I swear." I said each word carefully, so she would get it, "Alice will be here with you. I'll be back soon. I swear Bella." I kissed her slowly, and tried to convey my love into every ounce of that kiss. "I love you." I whispered, and gently set her down. I kissed the back of her hand, "I love you Bella." I said, and turned to the door, "I love you." I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"I love you." she whispered. I got into my car, and looked at her in the window. I pointed to my eye, then made a heart with my fingers, and pointed at her. "I love you." we both mouthed at the same time.

***_*()()*_***

"Bella?!" I said frantically, as I opened up the door. "Bella! I'm home!" I called, and set my bag down. "Bella?" I frowned. I at least thought that she'd be here to see me. So, where was she? I closed the door, and began looking for her. I checked all the rooms downstairs...she wasn't in any of them. I went upstairs, and checked her room. "Bella? You there?!" I called into the room. I knocked on the bathroom, and looked inside. No. Okay...? I'm seriously starting to worry. I went to my room-of course! She's been sleeping in my room, she's probably taking a nap or something. I shook my head at my stupidity. I should've checked there first. I smiled, and opened the door. "Bella?" She wasn't there. "Bella..." I breathed out. Where is she? I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Alice's phone number.

"Hello?" she laughed, "Oh! That's perfect!" she said to someone else in the background.

"Alice!" I growled, "Where's Bella?! She was your responsibility, and she's not here now!" I was breathing hard, and my hands began to shake.

"She's right here Edward! Calm down!" she said easily.

"Where is 'here' Alice?! Who said you could take her anywhere in the first place?! Do you realize that she could get away?!"

"Oh-Edward. You're such a drama queen...I'm not going anywhere." Bella's voice filled my ears, and my heart beat faster.

"Bella." I sighed out, "Where are you? Are you safe? Where did Alice take you? Are you safe?" she laughed at me. Oh...her laugh is so beautiful.

"Um...you asked me the same questions twice. But...I'm coming home right now. I am perfectly safe. Alice disguised me so I won't be recognized. Don't worry Edward-we had fun." she sighed deeply, "I can't believe I said that willingly." she muttered to herself.

"Oh Bella...I missed you so much. I-"

"Get him!" a deep voice cut me off.

"I think he's upstairs!" another one said.

"I...gotta go Bella-I love you." I said, looking at the door. I hung up, and put the phone back.

"Cullen! I'm gonna kill you! Where's Bella?!" Charlie Swan yelled. I got the gun I kept in my night stand, and held it by my hip. I slowly looked out, and saw the cops coming up the stairs, led by Swan himself. "Where's my daughter you...you...horrible person!" he said, his gun pointing at me.

"You better not Swan. I have your daughter in there right now-tied up, and gagged." I lied. "Do anything drastic, and I'll kill her." I put my gun into my room, and got it ready to shoot. His face paled, "Yeah...that's right Swan. Do you want to know what I've done to your daughter? Oh...she's the best sex I've had in a long time." I smirked as he swallowed, "And you know what? She fucking loves it!" Okay. So...I lied. Bella told me that she wants her first time to be on her honeymoon. The husband? She wouldn't tell me who it would be.

"You-You're lying!" he said.

"Am I? Get your guys out of here." I nodded my head towards the guys behind him, "NOW!" I screamed when he didn't move. Swan turned, and talked to his guys. I got my cell phone, and was getting ready to text Alice.

_Swan here. Bring Bella in the back way. Tie her up-tell her we had great sex, and she liked it. -E_

"Let's talk." I smiled once he turned back, and led him into my office.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Reviewers get a piggy back ride from Edward! Or from anybody else from the Twilight series!!! Aro's offering!!!**

**~Doris~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever-but I'm here now! Hope you guys like the chapter!!! OH! And by the way: this is just a short story. There's probably only gonna be one chapter left. But, there will probably be an epilogue after that. So...just wanted to let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well, the image of sexy Edward in tight boxers, and a Tommy gun...MMMMMMM!!!!! Oh! And Charlie swearing!! Tee-Hee! **

**EPOV**

I let Swan sit down on the chair in front of my desk. I in turn, went to the bar, and began preparing myself a drink. I'm going to need the alcohol. I turned to Swan, "Want a drink?" I asked politely, gesturing to the bar. He banged his fist on the desk forcefully.

"Enough bullshit Cullen! Where the fuck is my daughter?!" he stood up. I got my gun out, and pointed it at him.

"Don't tempt me Swan. I won't hesitate to pull the fucking trigger." I glared at him, and my phone vibrated. "Excuse me." I said, opening my phone. It was a text from Alice: _Me and you had sex? Or you and Bella?_ I rolled my eyes, and dialed her number. "Who do you think I meant Alice?" I hissed.

"Well...excuse me!" I could tell she was rolling her eyes even through the phone.

"Bring the girl into my office." I hung up, and went to text her again: _And make sure it looks like I've beat her-work your magic pixie._ I turned to Chief Swan-ha! Like he deserves that title- and saw his own gun pointing at me. I chuckled, "Go ahead Swan. Shoot me. You don't have the balls to do it." I smirked at him. He sighed, and I knew I won. "Give me the gun. Slide it over here." he kicked it over, and now-I was in full control. This is working out great! I sat on my chair, and took a sip of my drink-it burned, but felt so good. "What do you want Swan?" I put my feet up on my desk, "I've got your daughter-but she loves me." I shrugged. "You didn't pay your debt-" he stood up.

"I have the money now!" I stood up-easily towering over him-and pointed both guns at him.

"DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" I was panting, and he gulped. When we sat down, the door knocked, "What is it?! I'm busy!" I called. Alice poked her head in.

"Um...Edward...we have the girl here for you." she said quietly. Charlie gulped, and looked at the door hopefully. I stood up, and walked to the door. Bella's hands were tied up, and her hair was wild. She had tiny red scratches all over her face, and when I looked into her eyes-it broke me. She had real tears in her eyes.

"What's going on-" she tried. I put a finger over her lips, and held her arm.

"Be quiet." I growled. "I'm sorry." I whispered so her dad couldn't hear us. I took her in, and her eyes lit up when she saw Swan.

"DAD!" she cried, and tried to rush over to him. I held her arm.

"Girl. Stay with me." I growled. She looked up at me with those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward? What are you-" I crushed out lips together, and was satisfied when they moved together. "Wow." she breathed when I released her. I took her behind my desk, and sat her in my lap.

"Alice-you may leave now. Get the guys to come here." I said to Alice who was watching the whole thing by the door. She nodded, and closed the door behind her. "See Swan? I love her-she loves me. You didn't pay me back on time...then I'm going to have to take your daughter as payment instead." I shrugged. Bella shifted in my lap, and oh no...I'm hard now? This is not good...I leaned up in her ear, "Feel that?" I moved my hips up slightly. She gasped, and nodded, "Well...don't let it happen again." I growled. She nodded again, and Swan stood up.

"This is bullshit Cullen! I have all your money, and more! Just give me my daughter back!" he banged his fist on the table again. I merely chuckled.

"Swan...sit your ass down. Bella is mine now." I turned to Bella, "Aren't you?" I said. Bella looked at me with tear filled eyes, and lifted her hands to my face. I untied her hands, and her hands cupped my cheek. She pushed her lips to mine, and they began to move together. She took off my coat, and then stood up. She had both guns in her hands. Both pointing at the both of us.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you!" she roared.

"Bella...honey...give Daddy the guns." Swan tried to plead with her, and sat up. She stiffened, and pointed the gun more towards her father.

"Sit down!" he did at once-got...that control...this is fucking sexy, "I love both of you! Dad-I love Edward...sure what he did was wrong, but I love him! And he loves me!" she turned to me, "And you! I love my dad too! I can't live without either of you! Now...if you both love me, then you'll let this whole thing drop." she glared at both of us. I stood up, which made her point both guns at me, "Sit down! Nobody moves until I tell them to. Nobody speaks unless I tell them to. Understood?!" she snapped. I gulped, and slowly sat down. "Good." was the last thing she said before a gunshot was heard throughout the room, and Bella fell onto the floor-in a pool of her own blood, that was getting bigger by the second.

***_*()()*_***

Nothing made sense. Nothing was right in the world. Life as we know it was coming to an end. How could this happen?! I didn't want this to...I can't believe it. I feel nothing. I'm numb.

"Ed man...I'm sorry I..." Newton said next to me. I glared at him.

"You need to get fuck out of town before I kill you." I said in monotone, "And anytime you address me, it's _Mr. Cullen_." I growled out my own name. The name that Bella had called me just a few nights before. When I called her 'Mrs. Cullen'. Alice put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched back. Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé, was on the other side of me, she slapped me across the cheek. I didn't feel it. Why should I? "Ow." I said with no feeling. Swan put a large envelope in my lap.

"Here's your money. If you would've given me one more week, then Bella wouldn't be here right now." he growled.

"I don't want your fucking money anymore." I sighed, and a tear fell down my face, "I just want Bella." I choked out.

"Um...Chief Swan?" a nurse poked her head in, "Your daughter is up-she wishes to see you and Mr. Cullen." she said calmly. I stood up, and left the money on the chair that I had been sitting on. We followed her silently, until she let us in a room where Bella was sitting. She had a bump from where she had fallen on the floor, and her leg was sticking out, and bandaged. Where _Newton_ had shot her. If he doesn't leave town (which he probably won't-the guy is a douche-bag who doesn't have any brains) I'm going to kill that fucker. I raced over, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She held my hand, and waved her dad over. She took his hand too, and looked at both of us.

"I love you both...and I don't want to stay away from either of you. So dad...I'm going to stay with Edward-I'll visit you...I promise." she said.

"Bella! This guy...he just wants you around for his sick ways! He's a pervert, and he-" she held up a hand.

"What are you talking about? Edward is nothing but respectful to me. We haven't done anything." her face lit up like a tomato when she whispered the last pat.

"I thought that you..." Swan looked at me.

"I need to be a good liar." I shrugged, and kissed Bella's hand softly. "I would love for you to stay with me love." her face was now a pink color, and she smiled at me before softly kissing me.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want. But, when things get rough-don't call me, cause I'm not going to be there." Swan said angrily before walking out. Bella looked down, and sniffed. I kissed her forehead, and excused myself quickly.

"Swan!" I called. He glared at me, "Swan...I want to say...I'm sorry." it was so hard to say that word. I don't want to say it again anytime soon, "Bella really does love you, and I want to ask your permission for her hand in marriage. I love her so much. Please. I'll let you have whatever you want. I'm even going out of the business. For Bella." I whispered the last part.

"Yeah. You better bring Bella over for family dinner on Sunday. You better be there Cullen." He growled. I nodded-grateful that he would even invite me to family dinner.

"What's going on?" Bella asked once I was back in her room. I smiled at her.

"We're going to family dinner on Sunday."

**A/N: Okay...so the last part wasn't my best. I really hope you like it. Sorry if you hated it :'( **

**Reviewers make Eddie happy. LIttle Eddie too!**

**~Doris~**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/ N: So…good news everybody…**

**Very, very good news.**

**I'm getting my new laptop on the weekend!!! Aren't you excited?! I am!!!! **

**Do you know what that means? **

**I can finally update!!!**

**So, I promise-the second I get it set up, and junk, I am updating!!!! **

**I'll see you soon!!!!**

**~Doris~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! YAY!!! Aren't you happy? I certainly am. Okay-now let's get to the story cuz I'm sure that's all you guys want.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just play with them like dollies.**

**EPOV**

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked, looking at the ceiling, and shaking my foot as Bella fixed my tie. 'It was crooked' she said. _Whatever_.

"Yes, Edward. You look very handsome." She dusted off my shoulders one last time, and stepped back to admire her work. I raised my arms, and spun in a circle.

"What do you think?" I looked down, and began to roll up my sleeves to my elbows.

"Very sexy." She smirked, and then winked to go change into her clothes. I tried to fix my hair one more time. This was the 4th dinner that I was going to, and Mrs. Swan always expected that my hair is nice.

"It's hopeless!" I yelled mostly to myself. Bella came in, with dress pants on, and a blue shirt that complemented her pale skin just perfectly.

"What's hopeless?" she said, checking her face in the mirror.

"You don't need to check your face-you're already perfect." I commented. She blushed, and rolled her eyes before turning to me to smile widely. "Are you ready?" she nodded, and got her purse before we began walking to the car. I helped her in, and got in myself. I had officially been out of the business for a while now, and it had been fine. I was going to start doing music for commercials, so there's that as well. Because of my speed driving, we ended up getting there in just a few minutes. Bella's dad was waiting on the porch with the paper when we got there. "Charlie." I nodded to him, and helped Bella out. She always knew to wait in the car with me. If she got out, I would literally carry her back into the car, and then open the door for her. I put my arm around her waist, and we walked up to the door together.

"Hi dad." Bella hugged her father tightly, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hi Bells. How are you?" he said gruffly. She shrugged, and turned to me next. "Edward." Charlie nodded to me stiffly. I nodded slowly, and smiled at him kindly. "Let's go in now." Charlie waved us in. I took Bella's hand tightly, and followed him in. We were immediately taken to the dining room, where I sat next to Bella (after pulling out her chair first, of course). Renee walked in, with a bowl of pasta, smiling brightly. Charlie sat down at the head of the table, and kissed Renee's cheek softly. She giggled, and sat down to the right of him. We ate our dinner quietly for the most part-Bella and Renee did most of the talking, though. When we were halfway through, I got the small box out of my pocket.

"So…Bella." I began conversationally. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "Could you do me a favor?" She frowned, and after I glanced at her parents, I put the box in between us. "Would you marry me?" I opened the box, and looked at her deeply. She gasped, and gulped with wide eyes. She looked between the box and me a few times before nodding vigorously.

"Of course Edward!" she laughed, and launched herself at me. When she sat back down, I slipped the ring on her finger, she was still crying.

"Don't cry, love." I said quietly, rubbing the pads of my thumbs under her eyes to get rid of her tears. I kissed her temple softly.

"AHH!" Renee suddenly screamed, and launched herself at me as well. I chuckled, and hugged her softly. When she pulled back, she giggled, and then frowned at my hair-trying to get it straightened.

"Mom! It's hopeless." Bella laughed at her wild mother. When Renee went to go sit down again. "Thank you." She said softly. She kissed me softly on the cheek, and just from that I was on cloud nine. The rest of dinner was just Renee and Bella talking about the wedding. Apparently, Renee had been guessing that we would be getting married pretty soon, so she had been getting wedding magazines in the mail. When we got up to go to the living room, Charlie called me back to the porch. I followed quietly, and sat on the steps, then turned to look at him.

"So, Edward…you're going to marry my baby girl?" I nodded slowly-where the hell was he going with this? "I understand that you love her. And she loves you back." I frowned then. Really-where the hell was he going with this?! "I'm going to be point blank with you: I don't really like you, Cullen. But-you're marrying my baby girl, and I guess we're going to have to start liking each other now, I guess." I nodded in agreement. I guess we would. I haven't even thought about it before. "So, let's just agree to be neutral." I nodded, and smiled in agreement. We both stood up, and shook hands. When our hands separated, he clapped me on my back loudly. I smiled politely at him, and we walked into the house-where Bella and Renee were looking through a bridal magazine. For a few hours, we looked through magazines, just glancing at them-seeing what we liked.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go home." I finally said at 11:30 P.M. She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened. "Yeah, I know-let's go." She nodded, and then yawned loudly.

"Sorry. Well, I'll see you guys soon." Bella hugged each of her parents, and received a kiss on the cheek from them. We walked out together hand in hand, in the night. Before we got in the car, I pushed her against the car, and kissed her deeply. I wrapped my hands in her soft hair with one hand, and wrapped my arm around her back with the other one. I felt her hands wrap into my hair tightly, and pull me closer to her. When I finally pulled away, and looked at her, panting, she smiled and blushed lightly, "Wow…what was that for?" she said quietly.

"One: I've been waiting to do that all fucking night, and two: I really, love you. You cannot comprehend how grateful I am for you saying yes to me. This is always where I want to be."

**A/N: Aw…how sweet! Tell me what you thought about this chapter (since I finally updated). Thank you guys so much for reading this!!!**

**~Doris~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We're gonna get some sexin' done…soon…like-for reals…SEX! THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX! I know…Shocking, really…but yeah…SEX SEX SEX! That's what they gonna be doing! This is jumping forward a few months so…yeah, and stuff…I have changed my mind: I think I can span this out like, 1 or 2 more chapters, plus the epilogue…so…yay? I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Twilight, then I would be writing **_**Midnight Sun**_** right now. *Cough* STEPHENIE MEYER *Cough* (Excuse me-I'm sick…) No…seriously-STEPHENIE MEYER YOU SHOULD BE WRITING MIDNIGHT SUN RIGHT NOW!!!!!**

**Okay…on with it…**

**EPOV**

It's here. After all those months of planning, and teasing…the day is here. August 13th-probably the best day of my life. No…definitely the best day of my life. I stood at the front of the aisle, my hands clasped in front of me. Damn…this suit is really stuffy. I pursed my lips, and curled my toes inside of my shoes. Here comes Rosalie and Angela (the bridesmaids) with Emmett and Ben with them. Where the fuck is Alice?! Because-as soon as Alice is up here, then my Bella can come then. Alice finally walked up with Jasper; she winked at me knowingly, and went to stand at her place. The ring bearer came up, and then, the flower girl came next, throwing flowers around neatly.

And then…the music. It started. And the doors opened, and Bella was there, with Charlie on her arm.

She was breathtaking.

Her dress was strapless, coming in at her waist, and then flowing out the rest of the way. She wore minimal makeup, but that was perfectly fine with me-she looked better without makeup. Her cheeks were my favorite shade of scarlet…it was all perfect.

We locked eyes, and I smiled, smiled so widely, my cheeks began to hurt because of it. They finally approached me, and the butterflies in my stomach went from just flying around, to barfing, and then going to nibble on my stomach lining. I couldn't hear anything, besides my own blood pumping violently in my ears.

I can't believe this is happening. I vaguely remember telling her my vows; I barely heard hers, only watching her beautiful lips moving. And then, we had to put on the rings, and I was shaking so bad, I almost dropped the ring. Electricity flew through me violently when she put my own ring on me. And then…he said the words. The blessed words:

"You may kiss the bride." I let out a breath, and leaned down to push my lips to hers. They moved for a few seconds before she pulled away, smiling. I took her hand, and we turned to the crowd, "I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." They clapped, and I almost felt like crying. This was the best day of my life…soon to be the best night of my life…NO! Don't think about that right now Edward…we don't want a hard-on right now. That…would suck. Bella and I walked into the limo, rice being thrown at us, so we could go back to our house for the reception. She sniffed, and wiped under her eyes.

"Why are you crying Bella?" I asked, running the pads of my thumbs under her eyes. "You're supposed to happy baby." I said, kissing her tears away, as they continued to flow out of her eyes.

"I'm…so sorry…Edward…" she hiccupped out, "I _am_ happy. These…are…happy tears." She said between sobs.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed, and pulled her in for a hug. I rubbed her arms, and kissed the side of her head, "I am so happy right now. You don't know how…ecstatic I am right now. But, it'll be alright. Remember? We'll go to Italy for our honeymoon, and our lives will be perfect. I promise." She nodded in agreement. I pulled her face towards mine, "I love you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much." I muttered. She chuckled once at me.

"Isn't this why we're doing this?" she commented, pulling her eyebrows together.

"Well…yeah. But still-Bella…I will follow you wherever you want to go. If you get tired of me, just tell me. If you want a dragon…I'll try to get one for you. I can guarantee it." She sighed happily, love in her eyes.

"Thank you. I'll never get tired of you." She kissed me deeply, and then pulled back when we needed to breathe, "And I'm holding you to that dragon comment, you know." She raised an eyebrow-looking oh so sexy at the moment.

"Don't worry about it baby." I breathed onto her neck; I began kissing her silky neck when the driver stopped. She groaned loudly. "Like I said-don't worry baby. We'll have more than enough time to do that later…" I said suggestively. I think she stopped breathing. "Come on…let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can go." I got out first, and took her hand gently pulling her out. People met us by the door when we arrived; I smiled politely at them, nodding. We went around, thanking people on congratulating us. We were hugged…a lot. And I mean…A LOT!

It went fabulously. We fed each other cake, got lots of pictures, and then it was time for us to have our first dance. Bella kicked off her shoes, making people laugh, and she stepped up onto my feet.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I muttered when we were halfway through. She blushed even more.

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly. "For everything," she got in before I could say anything, "I mean…I know it's pretty weird…but I'm really glad that you kidnapped me when you did. It was definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Bella-in the beginning, I just wanted to scare your dad…but you took my heart, and I am so thankful for that." I smiled at her widely. She sniffed, and leaned up slightly to kiss me, making the cameras flash crazily around us. Just…perfect.

***_*()()*_***

"Edward…you don't have to carry me in!" Bella giggled. I laughed along with her.

"Um…yes-I do have to carry you in." I said teasingly. I tried to open the hotel door; I was very clumsy trying to do it. She giggled at me while I pathetically tried to open the door.

"Edward-let me down, please." She said, trying to slide out of my arms.

"No. It's in my job description. I can do this babe…" I said, pursing my lips, and frowning at the door. She sighed, and crossed her arms, waiting patiently for me to open the door. Finally, I got it open. "I told you." I said smugly.

"We would've been in here faster if you would've let me down, you know." She raised an eyebrow at me, as I slid her on the bed gently. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay-whatever you want to believe Bella." I said, once again, rolling my eyes. She stood up.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she raised an eyebrow at me sexily, and went to her suitcase. She pulled something out, hiding it from me, and slipped into the bathroom. I frowned, and took off my suit, so I was just left in my boxers. I sat on the bed, and leaned against the headboard, waiting for her. The door opened, and I found her leaning against the doorframe, looking at me with an eyebrow raised at me. One of her legs were behind her, and the other was sticking out in front of her. Oh…shit. This girl will be the death of me. Blood flowed straight to my dick. Holy shit. This is…holy shit. I gulped thickly. "You like?" she asked seductively.

I gulped again, and nodded slowly, looking her over. She was wearing a short black…thing. It had thin straps, and reached just below her pussy. Oh…my…holy shit. This was a good time…a very good time. She walked over to me slowly. More like stalked me like I was her prey…I gulped, my dick was throbbing right now. Jesus…please, let me pound into you right now. Holy shit. HOLY shit. HOLY SHIT. She straddled me, and I gulped again. Bella smirked sexily at me…I gulped yet again. The saliva kept pooling in my mouth…I would've been drooling at the moment if my mouth was open at the moment. She leaned down, and began nibbling my ear. I think I just fainted.

Oh…holy shit…

I moaned loudly. This was too good right now…oh my…let me repeat-HOLY SHIT! She moved to my lips. Our lips moved together deliciously. I moaned again. This was too good…Her tiny hands were in my hair, and tightened around my locks. I pulled her in by her waist closer to me. She broke apart to breathe, but I continued to kiss along her neck. She slowly ground into me; making me groan…my god…this girl really will be the death of me. I could feel moisture on my legs. I could smell her arousal from here. Good-she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I rolled us over, so I was hovering over her, not resting my weight on her. Our lips still moved together greedily.

My left hand rested on her hip, and my right was tangled in her hair. I moved to kiss her neck again, between kisses, I muttered, "Fuck Bella…I want you so much right now." She just moaned in response. "You feel that?" I ground into her leg, and she nodded in response. "That's what you do to me…" I groaned, and continued to grind into her, the friction just felt too good.

"Edward…" she said breathlessly. I moaned, going down to kiss her collarbone. "I want you…now…" she said, panting. I looked back, and saw her nod at me. So I nodded with her, and took off my boxers. She was looking at me with this dazed look in her eyes, and then she smiled wickedly, and tore off her dress thingy. I gently kissed her entire body, letting her know that she was truly a goddess. I positioned myself at her entrance, taking her hand, and placing it on my manhood, we guided me in slowly. Damn. She was tight, and wet, and warm…and just…perfect. Just the tip was in, but I felt like I was going to come right there. When the hell did I turn back into a hormonal teenager? I slowly pushed, meeting her barrier after a second.

"You know this'll hurt, right?" she nodded. "Tell me if you want to stop…okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She nodded again, tightly closing her eyes. I pushed myself the whole way in, freezing so she could adjust. She panted, and I wiped a tear that had fallen out, away. "I'm so sorry Bella." I grunted. I just wanted to move already…but I would be patient for Bella. For my Bella…She moved her hips up a little, testing, then she said, "Okay Edward…I'm ready." Those were my favorite words. I began pushing in and out slowly, gently. Showing her that I loved her. That I didn't deserve her. That she was perfect. The wild monkey sex could wait until later. She moaned, I groaned. She froze then.

"Edward…I think I'm gonna…" she cried out.

"It's okay baby. Just let go…come for me Bella." I whispered in her ear between thrusts. I went down to rub her clit, she held onto my neck tightly, squeezing me closer to her. I felt her walls clamping down on me, and it felt so good.

"EDWARD!" she screamed out loudly. That was perfect. I made her scream my name like that. She closed her eyes tightly.

"No Bella. Look at me. Look at me, please." I begged. She slowly opened her eyes, panting. Bella tried to close her eyes again, but fought against it, and looked at me the entire time. "Fuck…" I grunted, feeling my balls tighten up, "Bella…I'm going to come now." I informed her. She nodded eagerly, and I almost chuckled at her…because that was just the cutest thing I have ever seen. A few more thrusts and I expelled my seed into her, collapsing gently on her. I was about to roll over, so I wouldn't crush her, when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Stay…please stay." She said groggily.

"Okay Bella. I'll stay." I said quietly. We fell asleep, still entangled in one another, sweaty, her on top of me. This is perfect.

***_*()()*_***

"I swear-you are the most impatient woman I have ever met, Bella." I said, brushing my teeth.

"Um…I have been ready for an hour-and you are still getting ready, my dear. Don't you think that we should've been switched?" She said, poking her head into the bathroom. She had her sunglasses perched on the top of her head, looking really edible right now. I spit into the sink, and opened the mouth wash. I smirked at her, and she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "It'll be midnight by the time your ready!" she complained. I rolled my eyes. My Bella was always impatient. I spit into the sink, wiped my mouth, and walked out to her. She was lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"I'm ready now." I raised an eyebrow at her, and held out my arms. She got up, and took my hand, dragging me out the door, "Bella! What about all our stuff?! Phones, hotel key? Money?!" I yelled. She stopped, and turned to me. She held up her bag.

"That's what purses are for Edward." She said rolling her eyes, "Isn't that neat?!" she said sarcastically. "Let's go." She took my hand, and began dragging me to the elevator.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Bella!" I yelled laughing. She turned, and glared at me again.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I like it when she's mad-she's like an angry little kitten that thinks it's a tiger…so cute.

"I am not going anywhere." Her eyes widened, "Until I get a kiss from my beautiful new wife." I explained. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to me. I kissed her slowly, pulling her in by her waist. I pulled back, and smiled at her, kissing her forehead before she began dragging me to the elevators again.

***_*()()*_***

"Mmmm…" Bella moaned in between bites of her mushroom ravioli. I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked over at me, at her fork, and then shoved it in my face, "Eat." She simply said. I rolled my eyes, and took the ravioli. "Yummy right?!" she said, jumping in her chair. I nodded in agreement, and took a sip of my wine. I looked back up at Bella, only to find her with her eyes closed, and her face towards the sky. She was rocking back and forth, and chewing. I tried to hold in my laugh, but I just couldn't anymore. I began laughing my ass off. Bella never acted like this, and it was hilarious. She looked over at me, frowning.

"I am so sorry Bella, but you never act like this. It's too funny." I said, wiping under my eyes to get the tears that had flown out of them. She just huffed at me, and went back to eating her ravioli. I let out a couple extra chuckles here and there. Ah…that was too funny.

"I'm done." She said, smiling at me. I nodded, and flagged down the waiter for the check. I laid a few bills on the table, and quickly drank the rest of my wine. We walked around a bit, just taking in a small town right outside of Rome. People were bustling about, buying things. It was very interesting. We bought a few bottles of choice wine (well…don't judge me!). Bella began yawning at around 10:00, so I led her back to the rental car. We got back to the hotel at 10:45, Bella was asleep in my arms, and so I undressed her, and put her in the sweats she adored so much. I undressed, brushed my teeth, and hopped into bed next to her. I pulled her close to me, and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ti amo mia Bella." I muttered before drifting into a soft sleep.

**A/N: Yes. They got married. And they finally had sex. And Edward really, really, really likes wine :) And Bella was acting kind of like I would when I'm not feeling so ill (like I am at the moment). -you know what I mean… ;) That's…all I have to say, really…Oh! 'Ti amo mia Bella' basically means 'I love you my Bella' in Italian…or, 'I love you my beautiful' either one works out, since Bella does mean beautiful in Italian! Can you guys do me a HUGE favor, and check out the poll on my profile? It's for my new story, and I'm having some trouble now, since the top two choices are tied…so…yeah! Thank you guys so much! Tell me what you thought! Did my awful sex scene make you cringe?! I hope not! Thank you guys a million for reading!!!**

**~Doris~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry-I have just been…stuck on ideas! I had such bad writers block, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING! Not much to say…so-yeah. **

**Disclaimer: There is no Copyright infringement intended by writing this story. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just like to mess with their lives. **

**EPOV**

"NO!" Bella yelled, trying to hold her ground. I sighed deeply.

"YES! Bella." I said, ready to pick her up and just leave with her on my shoulder. She dove onto the bed, covering herself with the blankets tightly. I rolled my eyes. We had to leave-yet my stubborn, beautiful wife, didn't want to leave. "Bella-come on…we have to leave, love." I moved over to the bed, and sat next to her. "We can come back another time, but not now. We have things to do at home."

"But I don't want to leave, Edward!" she pleaded. I rubbed her back, and smiled at her.

"Bella…we have yet to christen our bed…don't you want to do that?" I moved closer to her, and whispered in her ear. She froze, not breathing. "Breathe, Bella." I chuckled at her actions. She poked her head out from underneath the blankets, her hair looked like a haystack-if I was being honest-but it looked wonderful on her.

"Can we do something first?" she asked, blushing deeply, and pulling her eyebrows together adorably.

"And what would that be love?" I asked, pulling her to lay on top of me by her arms. She dug her face into my chest.

"Just don't be mad, okay?" she asked quietly. I sighed. Is she kidding?

"Never, Bella. What do you want to do?" I moved down, and began to kiss her cheek and her neck slowly. She pulled back, biting her lip.

"Um…I…I…I want to be on top." She whispered. What? My dick hardened at once. Did she really just say that? I never thought that my Bella could be so…kinky. All we had been doing was the missionary position. That was about it. And now…she wanted to be the one on top?

"Um...er…I…um…" I was speechless. Edward Cullen was _never_ speechless. I think that the thought of my Bella, wanting to have control…even a little bit of control where she was on top. She blushed even harder, looking down, she tried to slide off of me, but I kept her in her place.

"No, Edward! Let's just go. It was a stupid idea in the first place." She was still looking down; her face was the color of a fire engine. I pulled her chin up so I could look into her beautiful eyes. I took her hand, and placed it on the hardness of my crotch.

"Do you feel that Bella?" I asked seriously. She gulped softly, and nodded minutely. "How could you think that was a stupid idea?" I questioned, slightly narrowing my eyes.

"Because you weren't talking," she said, "I just thought that-" I put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Bella. Isabella Marie Cullen." Her new name fell off my tongue wonderfully, and a visible chill ran through her body, "I am absolutely thrilled that you want to do that. So…let's get it off, to get it on." I spanked her ass lightly, and smirked at her. Her eyes widened at what I said. She crashed her lips to mine. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't lovely. It was just passion, and need, and want. I rolled us over, so that I was hovering over her. I pressed into her, feeling every inch of my Bella. She moaned, and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, trying to pull me closer to her. I groaned at the feeling, running my hands up and down her sides. My hands lingered at her breasts. Her hands began to unbutton my shirt, so I pulled back, and hastily undid it myself. She tore off the blue t-shirt she was wearing, the black, lace bra came off next. Almost immediately, my lips went to her breasts, I kissed around her nipples, not touching them. Her hands went to the back of my head, and tried to lead me to the place she wanted me to go. I smiled against her skin, and finally wrapped my lips around the taut nipple. She let out a guttural moan, and suddenly flipped us over, so she was lying over me. Our lips still moved together furiously. Bella slowly ground her warm core against my arousal. It was too good…I groaned into her neck. I slowly rubbed my way down to the top of her jeans. I undid the button, and helped her shimmy out of them. Once they were thrown to some unknown location in the room, I moved my hand to her pussy. I thought she was wearing some panties…but hell no. My Bella decided to surprise me once more by going commando. I flipped her so that she was on her back, and looked at her face for a moment. She was panting, her cheeks were a light pink, her hair was all over the place, and her lips were swollen. But she looked so…perfect in that moment. She frowned at me, and tried to pull me closer. It had a lot of self control _not_ to approach her, and fuck the shit out of her, but I shook my head, and stayed back.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, and sat up to look me in the eyes. I smirked deviously.

"Bella…has anyone ever eaten you out?" her face turned scarlet after a second, and she shook her head quickly. "Ah." I mused, "Well…do you want someone to eat you out?" I asked, gently pushing her down on her back. She just moaned in response to my question. "Now, now, Bella-I don't know what you want me to do…" I began to lavish her body with soft kisses, slowly traveling lower, and lower. I was right above where she wanted me the most. I breathed hot air onto her, which made her squirm. I put my hands on her hips to still her, and looked up at her face, "What do you want me to do Bella?" I asked quietly, breathing more air onto her wet sex.

"I want you to eat me out." She said breathlessly. I raised an eyebrow, and let my finger run down her slit one time. She whimpered, and put her legs on my shoulders-her pussy was right there in front of my mouth, so I pulled back. It was difficult though-she smelled so fucking good! I could only imagine what she fucking tasted like…

"Where?" I asked huskily. She pointed to her now dripping core, "I don't know, Bella…can you name it for me?" I asked, blowing on her.

"M-M-My…m-m-my…oh god." She whispered.

"Your what Bella?" I asked. She looked at me, and glared. I smiled innocently at her, waving my fingers lightly.

"God-I hate you, Edward…my pussy!" she finally let out. _Holymotherfuckingshit!_

"Thank you my love-you shall get your wish." I ran my tongue down her slit a few times, savoring the taste of my Bella. I spread her folds apart with my fingers, and shoved my tongue in. She let out a scream, and her thighs locked in around the side of my head in a vice grip. I smiled against her, and moved to her clit. I softly sucked on it, while my fingers pumped in and out of her. She was screaming, trashing around. I had to put my free hand on her hips to stop her from moving around. I could feel her starting to clamp down on my fingers, so I put my tongue in quickly, and let my fingers play with her clit-softly rubbing it with my fingers. With one last push on her clit with the pad of my thumb, she exploded. Her juices ran into my mouth-I lapped up at them like a man that was trapped in the deset, and this was his only source of nourishment. When Bella's screams died down, I removed my face from in between her legs. She looked at me hungrily, and pushed me on my back. My pants were thrown to the ground, as well as my boxer briefs. She straddled me, and began kissing my neck, softly nibbling the skin there. When she moved to right beneath my ear-I just about lost it. She sat up slightly, and began rubbing my cock on her pussy to get ready. Just the feeling of Bella's tiny hands on my engorged cock made me groan; I brought her face to mine, and kissed her roughly. I pushed my hips up, and the head of my dick went into her tight, wet, heat. She moaned, and put her forehead on mine. She pushed down, and I was in the whole way. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. _This was too fucking good. I hope that I never tire of Bella's body. That would be a sad day. She began to move, so I put my hands on her hips tightly to guide her to the pace. My hips moved with hers. Our skin slapped together. I could feel my stomach clenching, and my balls tightening-signaling my imminent release. Bella began to clench down on me. I leaned into her ear, and whispered, "Come with me, beautiful Bella." I pushed my finger down onto her clit, and both of us yelled as our orgasms rippled through us. Every time we had sex-it was just…perfect. It was always like this-both of us having our release the same time…our bodies fit perfectly together, like we were made for each other. It was just…bliss.

***_*()()*_***

Bella slept peacefully on the plane. I couldn't blame her-she was really busy earlier. I was pretty tired-though I couldn't sleep. Our time together kept repeating in my head. I tried to listen to music-that didn't work-now we had background music. When I tried to read, I was too distracted-reading the same word for over 20 minutes and upside down…yeah-not my coolest move. So, I watched Bella, with a bad case of raging wood. Nice, Edward. I felt like a complete pervert when the flight attendant passed by me-and straight out stared at my dick. Her mouth was open, and everything. I was thankful that Bella had finally decided to open her eyes at that moment. She smiled sweetly at me, and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. The attendant glared at us, and then went behind the curtained area-probably to gossip with her friends. I rolled my eyes in her direction, and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist tightly.

"Look at what our little play time has done to me Bella." I picked up her hand, and put it on my hardened cock. She blushed deeply, and looked forward. "I think we're going to have to do something about that, hm?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked over at me from the corner of her eyes, and snorted.

"You have fun with that, Edward." She gently pat my cock a few times, then smiled at me sweetly. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open at her. Did she just suggest that I go jack off in the bathroom?

"Did you just-"

"Yes I did." She said simply, opening the book that I was reading upside down earlier. "Well then...I'm…going to go take care of that now." I slowly stood up, and walked backwards to the bathroom. I was just happy that we were in first class-and there was barely anybody there to witness my painfully hard erection. I slipped into the bathroom, and locked it. I felt so…weird. I've never really…done something like this before. I unzipped my pants, and let them fall to the floor. Before I could pull my boxer briefs down-a knock interrupted me. I quickly pulled up my pants, and peeked out the door. Bella was standing there, her hands behind her back.

"Hi." She said happily-the biggest grin on her face. I frowned, and pulled her in by her arm. She brought her hands in front of her-to reveal a bottle of lotion.

"Um…what's this?" I frowned at it.

"It's your help. I mean…you're going to need some kind of lubricant to help you." She smirked at me.

"Bella come on-just a quick one…" I pleaded her with my eyes, "Please…" I moved to her ear, and began to nibble on her lobe. She moaned loudly, and put her arm around my neck. She shook her head, and kissed me once. "Bella…come on…please?" I was begging for sex with my wife in the bathroom on a plane, who wanted me to jack-off. Another story for the grandkids! She moaned, and put her hands on my cheeks, then into my hair tightly. She moved me so I could kiss her roughly-she moaned in defeat. I smirked against her lips, and pushed her against the wall-making a muted 'thump'. We listened carefully-making sure that no one heard us. I pulled down my pants, as well as Bella's jeans. I was so glad that she wasn't wearing panties. I shoved into her roughly, making her head fall back onto the wall behind her. I let out a loud groan from the back of my throat. This felt too good. I thrust into Bella roughly-making her moan loudly. I put my lips on her own to silence her. Through my thrusting, and the movement of my lips, I whispered, "You hab tw-o be qu-ni-et, Bewwa." My words were muffled from her lips, but I knew she could hear me.

"O…kway." She said-just as muffled as me. After a few more powerful thrusts, we came together-swimming in ecstasy. We quickly pulled our pants up afterwards. I quickly kissed Bella's cheek, and left the bathroom. I assumed she stayed behind to fix her hair. When she came back-she was glowering at me.

"What did I do?" I frowned slightly, and turned to my side so I could see her more clearly. She pointed to her head.

"Do you see this?!" she spat at me. I nodded my head slowly; slightly frightened, "I have sex hair because of you!" she crossed her arms, and glared at the floor. I smiled. This was what she was worried about? I let out one chuckle, because that was just…so Bella. I put my arm around her shoulder, and tried to kiss her cheek, "Oh no buddy!" she moved my arm off of her, and pushed me away, "I'm mad at you right now! When you brush this mess away-then you can get a kiss." She scowled at me, narrowing her eyes to slits. I leaned over, and began running my fingers through her hair gently-tenderly working out any knots that had managed to get caught in her appealing brown locks. She didn't complain-for that, I was grateful.

"Can I _please_ get a kiss now, Bella?" I asked, begging with my eyes. She rolled hers, and giggled.

"Your pathetic, sometimes." She smiled widely at me.

"Well…yeah. But-that's why you love me." I muttered, and leaned in slowly. She put her hands in my hair before pushing her lips to mine softly.

***_*()()*_***

Bella and I had just woken up together, I was currently on top of her-kissing her slowly…it was torture for us both. She suddenly froze, and covered her mouth. Bella scrambled off the bed, and fell onto the ground-I watched as she crawled away quickly and into the bathroom. Really-she crawled! I hope her knees don't get hurt. I got up, and went to the outside of the bathroom-to hear puking noises. I grimaced-I cannot handle puking…not at all. If I see puke-I'm going to throw up too. I knocked on the door, and called to her, "Bella? You alright sweetheart?" She groaned, and I could hear her gagging.

"Go away!" she complained. I smiled brightly. Anything for my Bella!

"Alright, then." I walked to the closet so I could pull on a black shirt, and grey sweatpants. Bella was brushing her teeth when I came out-I was glad that she felt better. "You better?" she nodded, and spit into the sink.

"What's the date?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Um…I don't know? September 18?" I opened her phone that was sitting on her nightstand, and opened the calendar-and because I'm just awesome…I was right on the date. Her eyes widened, and she stole the phone out of my hands. She was breathing heavily before she fell onto the bed. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, and lay on my stomach next to her.

"NO! This can't be happening!" she cried, checking the phone again, and again. "Um…I need to run to the store for a sec." she scrambled into the closet, and threw some clothes on quickly. I was sitting up, looking at her. "Do you need anything, honey?" she asked, slipping into her blue sneakers. I shook my head slowly.

"Are you okay, baby?" I stood up, and held my arms out to her.

"Um…I'm fine. I just forgot something really important yesterday." She explained quickly. Damn-I didn't know that Bella could talk that fast!

"Alright-I'll make breakfast." I smiled at her. She looked hopeful.

"Eggs?" she said optimistically. I smiled. The only thing that she has been wanting since we got back was eggs! I nodded at her-chuckling because my Bella was so funny sometimes.

***_*()()*_***

When Bella came out of the bathroom-she was pale. Very pale…even paler than normal. She smiled slightly at me, and let me into the bathroom-I've been waiting to pee almost all day. I ran to the bathroom, and did my business quickly. When I was washing my hands-something pink caught my eye. I sighed. Didn't I tell Bella that there would be absolutely no pink, or any shade of pink, in this house when we got married? I'm pretty sure that I did. What was it doing in the trash-can? I picked it up, and froze. It was a white stick. And in an oval lay a pink plus sign.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Okay…I'm sorry I have been late! But-I have been working on this since like…Friday night. I have been trying to get my words right-but they weren't exactly working out so well. Know why…The lemon, the Bella getting eaten out, and the quickie in the airplane bathroom. So…yeah. Lucky you guys :D So…tell me what you guys thought of this! And I'm so happy that you all liked them getting married! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me your exact thoughts of what's happening (Is it…a plot?!)!!!!! Nearly 5 pages of Word!!!! That's a new record!!!!! Peace & Love, Peace & Love, Happiness on the Earth. :)**

**~Doris~**


	13. Authors Note Important To Read

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. I just…can't find the spirit to write at the moment. So, I'm going on a break from writing fanfiction. I will definitely be writing again, just not at the moment. I really am sorry, and I will, like I said before, be coming back to write/finish my stories.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**~Doris~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So…do I suck? I am really, really sorry for taking that break. But hey! I'm back now…so that's good, right? A bunch of you have been wondering how Edward was going to react to baby. I got a lot of 'love it' and I also got a lot of people wanting me to be inspired to write this story again…guess what? I WAS!!! :o) Um-tell me peeps. I am not so experienced in the whole 'pregnancy' thingie…but say you conceive a baby around…August 15…so…on September 18, possibly 19…can you tell if your pregnant or not?! I am kind of confused right now. Can someone who has experience in this area explain it to me?! I have looked it up, but I am still a little like-'huh'?! Please, it would be greatly appreciated. You see-in the last (real) chapter…**_**go back to chapter 12 to read it**_**…I have it set on Sept. 18, but I would guess that they conceived on the 15, or 16 of August since they got married on the 13 of August. I am so confused! So if anyone could please tell me this…it would be greatly appreciated!!! So yeah-sorry about this super long A/N…I know nobody ever reads these, but I do. So-I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Pft. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her. She is the genius-and I…her minion.**

**EPOV (Did you expect anything different?)**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, BELLA?!" I stormed downstairs. Bella was reading a book on her favorite leather chair. She calmly looked up at me with no expression on her face.

"What is what, Edward?" she said quietly. I shoved the…pregnancy test (is that what it's called?) into her face.

"THIS!"

"You don't have to yell, dear." She put her bookmark into her book and cocked her head to the side, "That is a pregnancy test. And it is positive." How the fuck was her voice so fucking calm?!

"I SEE THAT! WHY THE FUCK IS IT IN THE TRASH CAN IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM?!" I threw the lamp Bella had brought from her old room onto the floor; effectively shattering it into a million pieces.

"GOD-DAMMIT EDWARD!" She stood up, throwing her book to the floor. I got in her face, and put the…stick into her face once more.

"What…is this?" I hissed. She narrowed her eyes-I could tell I was in trouble, but I didn't back off.

"It's a pregnancy test. And it's positive. Didn't I just explain that to you?" she raised an eyebrow and pushed me away. "Jesus Edward-did you have to break my fucking lamp? That was my grandmother's. Her father made it for her…it's priceless." Bella's voice shook a bit, she got down on her knees and tried to pick up the pieces. I sighed deeply.

"Don't. I'll pick it up later. Please…explain this whole thing in whole." We sat on the couch, she exhaled slowly looking at the lamp one more time before looking at me once more.

"That's just what it is. A positive pregnancy test." She whispered.

"What…?"

"Edward, it's not that hard to understand. You see-you expelled your seed into my body. I never took birth control in my life-as I was waiting for the right man. And you never wore a condom. So your sperm must've met my egg-voila…baby in my tummy." She rested her hands over her stomach. I looked at her overlapped hands, frowning.

"Baby in your tummy…" I murmured in a daze.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me…" she stood up and began to pick up her lamp even though I said that I would pick it up.

I was in a daze, watching the paint dry (figuratively, of course-my walls were painted years ago). Bella was having a baby…? We were only married for a month. This is going too fast. It blew my mind. I was confused, I was hurt. Was it mine? _Of course it's your kid, dipshit. She's the only one you ever had sex with. _Yeah…I guess so. But how is this possible? _She told you-sperm meets egg mean baby, are you really that stupid?_ …No. _Well you're really acting like it. _I know. It's just blowing my mind. _Goodbye dipshit._ Bye…but I was all alone.

***_*()()*_***

When I woke up, it was late-like 3 a.m late. Bella lay with her back to me. I sat up and blinked to clear my head. She turned around, her stomach revealing itself to me. I stared at it intensely. Is a baby really in there? Something that I helped create? I slowly moved until my hand rested above it. Is it stupid that I felt close to it? That I…knew it was mine? It was an odd feeling. I went downstairs to eat still in lala-land. A baby…?

***_*()()*_***

**A/N: Yes-it is kind of short. But do I really need to elaborate some more? And anyways-I need to get more information…so anyone that has a baby-or knows anyone with a baby, ask them? Tell me? Thank you. Okay, so you know the deal: ****Please-click that button, and tell me what you thought of it. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Love blue llamas with purple eyes singing in a block of cheese? I know I do-tell me about those llamas****! I would love to know about 'em :o) **

**I am off my hiatus…yayz (oh yeah-gangsta bitchas!!!)…and I am ready to write more!!!! I know ya'll love it…Don't forget the blue llamas :D **

**~Doris**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile, check it out. I probably didn't do a very good job of portraying the birth scene. Don't torture me, please. Stephenie Meyer owns this wonderful idea of sparkling vampires. Vampiregirl1654 does not however. **

**EPOV**

**It's been 9 months**

"AH! HOLY FUCK! I SWEAR, YOUR DICK IS GOING TO BE PUT IN A JAR, AND THEN PUT ON THE MANTLE IN OUR LIVING ROOM!" Ow. That would hurt.

My Bella was in labor, and killing my hand in the process.

"You're hurting my hand, Bella."

"YOU'RE HURTING MY VAG!"

"How am I doing that? I'm trying to get away from you!" to prove my point, I tried to pull away.

"Edward, get away from her. You clearly don't know how to handle a woman giving birth." Charlie pried Bella's fingers off mine one by one.

"Thanks Charlie." I moved my fingers, trying to get the feeling back in them. "MY FINGERS ARE BLUE!" I screamed, shocked at the strength tiny Bella had. If she kept that promise of chopping little Eddie off, she's not going to have a hard time.

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed at me.

"Get her some ice chips, please." Charlie told me sternly. Not cool. I didn't really like how this whole…marriage…and children thing made Bella order me around. This makes me sad.

"Aw. Thank you daddy." I heard Bella say sweetly to her father right as I walked into the hall.

"DAMMIT!" I got the ice thingies as I was told and brought them to her…as I was told.

"THANK YOU!!! AHHHHH!!!! OW!" Bella whimpered and clenched her eyes together.

"Are you alright?" I rushed over to her and held her hand, which was probably a very big mistake.

Trust me, it was.

"I think it's time, I feel like I have to push mom!"

"Okay, let's get the doctor." Renee rushed out of the room, I freaked out, not knowing what to do exactly.

"What's happening?"

"She's pushing a kid out her pu-"

"DAD!" Bella stopped her father from using the word: pussy. It was a little awkward…that mustache…what was it like for Renee when he ate her out? Speaking of…

"Okay, he's coming!"

"Hello Bella, are we ready for this kid to come out?" Dr. Gerandy said conversationally.

"Yes sir," she panted. OH-so she's nice to the doctor looking up her vagina, her dad, her mom…but she threatens to chop my dick off? Thank you marriage.

"Alright then. Edward, Charlie…hold Bella's legs up against her chest please. The nurse said to us. We complied.

Renee went near the doctor and began shooting video as well as pictures of her baby hole. This certainly _is_ a momentous occasion for all of them. I mean, it is for me too-a little me was coming into the world. But really…really? Video _**and**_pictures? Wow. These people are crazy.

"Alright, Bella, push your chin into your chest and push down on your lower body."

"Kay." She whimpered and began pushing.

She groaned, holding my hand.

"Come on sweetie. You can do it." Charlie told her, patting her knee.

"Um…yeah-get that kid outta there." I put in, trying to support her. She just looked at me with a glare. "Don't you want it out?"

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" Bella finally screamed, squeezing my hand so tightly, my breath came out in a 'whoosh'.

"Push, push, push push push push push push, come on-one more. I can see the head, good job-come on. Go, go, go, go!" With one last scream, Bella squeezed my hand tight.

"Look down Bella. It's your baby…" I looked down where the doctor was holding a little…thing. Granted, it was bloody, and covered with it. But he was beautiful. He was my son.

"Aw…EJ…" she sobbed. Bella wiped at her eyes and was allowed to hold him after getting cleaned up. "You're so beautiful…" she smiled and touched his little nose. The same nose as Bella. The same eye shape as Bella. The same lips as Bella. This little dude is gonna be popular with the ladies. Well, no wonder-he _is_ my son.

**It's been a few hours later**

"What were you thinking when EJ was being born?" Bella's voice was thick with sleep. I shrugged. "You have to remember…"

"I guess…that you were squeezing the crap out of my hand."

"Wow." Bella snapped.

"What?" I was(once again) confused.

"You're an idiot."

**A/N: And then it's the epilogue…and then the end of this…wow. Look for that later…if I can find an ending. Thanks all! I LOVE YOU!!!!!**

**~Doris~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's the epilouge…it feels so bizzare…so unreal…it's over…it's over…it's over…yeah-it's over. I can't believe it! Can ya'll belive it? Okay, so here I am…babbling away…let's get started with this puppy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, neither do you. But it's still fun to play around with the characters, huh?**

**EPOV**

*12 Years Later*

"Hey kiddo." I unlocked the door and let EJ in the passenger seat. He threw his red bookbag in the back and sat next to me with a plop. "Seatbelt." I said before turning the key. He sighed dramatically and buckled with hesitation. "Hey-you know the deal…and your mother would kill me if I let you go in the car with no seatbelt…Dammit!" I hit my hand against the steering wheel when I saw the long line of cars waiting to get out.

"Oh…yeah-sucks. I know." He commented and then turned to his phone. He shook his head and began typing out a message.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, attempting to look over. His cheeks colored that very unhealthy shade of red. Yes. That is most certainly Bella's child.

"Um…Karina." He smiled shyly. Yep. That is also my child, he's got everybody wrapped around his finger. I smiled, then chuckled once.

"You are definitely my child, child." I reached over and mussed that mop of hair on his head. And that is my hair…well-the texture and the craziness of the thing, the color is Bella's.

"Where are we going?" he frowned and sat back, he was right-we weren't going home, instead we were going to the hospital. Charlie got shot a few days ago and we didn't think he was gonna make it.

"We are going to see your grandfather." He nodded and went back to texting his girl. Wow. I raised a good one.

***()()***

I heard laughter outside Charlie's room…granted-it was sad laughter. The kind of laugh that when you are crying and when someone makes you laugh to make you feel better…that kind of laugh. We knocked and saw Bella and Renee sitting around Charlie's bed. I nudged EJ to go hug his grandparents, which he did accordingly. Renee kissed his messy hair and smiled at him.

"Why don't we go for a walk? We can go see the babies?" She said quietly. They walked out, I went over to Bella and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Bells…" gave her a smile "Edward." I get a freaking glare? Why is everybody always so mad at me? "Lemme talk to you both. I don't like you Edward…I never liked you."

"Gee…thanks Chief. It means a lot." He narrowed his eyes at me, Bella's eyes narrowed at me too.

"I never liked you…I still don't like you. Even though you gave me a grandchild, and made my daughter's life…well…awesome, really. I don't like you." Wow. Not cool Chief. "But…I do appreciate all that you've done…"

"Thanks Dad…that means a lot to me." I put my best, most charming smile on my face and gave him it. He shook his head.

"To you, it's Chief Swan." I dropped my jaw, really? Wow, okay man. Whatever. Be cold on your death bed. I hope you go to hell.

Bella and Charlie's own jaws were on the ground, staring up at me with wide eyes. I looked that them confused.

"Did you just tell me to go to hell?" Charlie snapped. I jumped back.

"No…?"  
"Wow, you are the worst liar in the world, you dumbass. You said that outloud." Bella shook her head at me. I looked at them, did I really?

"You know I still am the Chief…I can have you arrested right now." He said smartly.

"Crap…sorry dude…I didn't mean it…really." I pleaded.

"Yeah…right." Charlie looked at Bella and beckoned her over, "I love you Bells. And I couldn't have asked for a better daughter-you remember that, kay?" Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella's tears seemed endless as she hugged her dying father. Well, about to die. He knew he was going by at least tonight. Must suck…knowing you're about to die. I couldn't imagine…

"Bye Daddy, I love you." She kissed his cheek and squeezed him once.

"Cullen!" he barked when he released Bella, hesitantly I walked forward. He put his hand out. "Take the hand." He rolled his eyes. I put my hand in his and shook his hand. Just before I could go, he pulled me in for a hug, I nearly killed myself by almost falling to the hard floor.

"Uh…Chief…?" I asked, uncomfortable in my father-in-law's arms.

"You did my daughter good boy…real good. Thank you." He whispered. I nodded and ran into the empty bed next to him when I was let go.

"Bye Chief."

***()()***

"It sucks that Grandpa died." EJ said while we did the dishes that night.

"Yeah…just-don't mention it to your mother, okay? She was really close to him, and it would break her heart to hear about it." I put the dried plate away. He nodded.

"Wow…I married such an idiot…" I screamed like a little girl and dropped a wine glass when I heard the voice behind us. Hey-it came out of nowhere…so just…you know what? You can just shut the hell up!

"No. You didn't 'marry and idiot'" I quoted her. She raised an eyebrow. Then screamed like I just did and looked frightened. That wasn't me, was it? I walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"But I love my idiot…" she looked up at me.

"Well…what can I say? That Tommy Gun Stole My Heart."

"There were no Tommy Gun's." I looked back at her. She smacked the back of my head and glared at me.

"You're ruining the moment right now, dummy." She said. "So just shut-up and kiss me." My Bella whispered before kissing my lips.

"…What Tommy Gun?" EJ commented, utterly confused.

Bella and I looked at each other with a slight smile on our faces.

"It's a long story." Bella said, shrugging. I smiled cheesily and looked at them both.

"Yeah…with no Tommy Guns."


End file.
